


The Joke

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bad joke is made, But it ends happy enough i swear, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, There's a little upset at the beginning, Trans Character, mostly fluffy, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, dude, are you going to come with us to-"It didn't even take ten words from his teammate for Nishinoya to lose control, suddenly erupting into noisy, messy tears. Fantastic, loser."A-are you going to be okay?"





	

"Hey, dude, are you going to come with us to-"

It didn't even take ten words from Hinata for Nishinoya to lose control, suddenly erupting into noisy, messy tears. Fantastic, loser. 

"A-are you going to be okay?" Hinata asked, his voice rising about an octave in surprise before he managed to stifle it with a quick cough. 

They only nodded, already knowing it was utterly pointless to attempt to reply when crying so hard. Prodding their neck, they finally found a heartbeat and slipped their thumb over it. In and out. In and out. In and out, in time with their gradually slowing heartbeat. One advantage of being so messed up was that they could always deal with these incidents in some way.

Looking back up, they noticed with horror that Hinata hadn't left, which was great because now they had someone else to be concerned for them. They absolutely needed yet another person to worry over them. 

"Do you want a drink or anything?" He asked awkwardly, after a few tense seconds of silence only punctured by the slightly heavy breathing and occasional sob. 

"Do I want a drink?" The question was so unexpected that they actually laughed a little through their remaining tears before answering hesitantly, "sure, why not?"

Hinata flashed him a quick, reassuring grin before offering them a half empty water bottle. 

"Thanks," they said, taking a few gulps to recompose themself.

"Is that it?" He asked, seeming surprised. "The last time it happened to my mum, she needed at least two glasses before she even started to speak again. 

"Yeah, this stuff effects people differently. Besides, I'm used to it now." They said, only realising what they had implied after saying it. 

"Used to it?" He questioned. Damn, Nishinoya should've knew this was coming. Even if he was oblivious to most things, it was impossible to miss what they'd just said. Too late. 

"Well, yeah," they said. "Stuff happens, you know?" 

"What happens?" He asked. 

"Nothing much really," they said, wondering if they could actually tell anyone what was happening, despite preparing to all week. "It was mostly pressure just now, honestly."

"Pressure for what?" Hinata asked. 

"Well, lets just say that I was planning on telling some team members something important to me today," they said. "Then, something happened."

"That's vague," he said

*Basically I'm not really a dude and-" 

"I called you a dude." He said and Nishinoya wasn't sure what his tone meant. Was this an apology or just a statement?

"That's a quick summary but yeah, that's what set me off fully." They said. 

"Wow, I am so sorry," he said. "Is buddy okay?" 

"You're saying you'll call me something else instead?" Nishinoya gazed through him, wondering what was going on. Then, they asked, "how are you being so understanding?"

"Not to make everything about me instead, but I'm kind of the same in some ways." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"Sh-sugar, really?" They asked, voice accompanied with an incredulous laugh. "How, then?"

"I came out a while ago and I guess now I'm finally starting to look like a boy if no one noticed anything. I'm a demiboy, if you know what that means." He said. 

"Is that why you don't like being called short?" Nishinoya asked, way too impulsively. "I mean, you don't have to-" 

"Yeah, it is," he said. "Please don't treat me any differently though, other than that. I like these pronouns and everything."

"Yeah, of course," they agreed. "I'm agender, by the way. I use they, them and their pronouns, but it's a bit of a big thing to get people to accept, apparently."

"Hi agender, I'm-"

"No. No way. I trusted you not to make that joke, right? And what did you do?" They interrupted. 

"I made that joke," he admitted, after a pause, voice overflowing with shame. 

"And now you owe me some of whatever food we're getting today," they said. "Deal?" 

"Deal," he said. "Wait, I gave you water. You owe me too." 

"Shit," they whispered, before returning to normal volume. "So, I have literally nothing to offer, what do you want?"

"You have nothing?" Hinata asked. 

"Nothing," they said. "Can't I just like give you a hug or hold your hand or something?"

"Then, isn't that more of a benefit for you, since you want the support?" He asked. 

"You definitely caught me there," Nishinoya said. "But aren't you going to feel bad for not holding my hand when I'm literally about to come out to the entire team? All at once?"

"Alright, I'll take it," he said. "But how do we do this?"

"What the sugar on earth do you mean? Just, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "shit no sugar" thing doesn't translate but I'm British that's all I got guys (or buddies, if you'd prefer, I guess). This is inspired by my shit no sugar ways. 
> 
> Also I have no idea how speech works can you tell
> 
> Hope I stayed consistent with pronouns, since I always use the wrong ones for someone unless every character involved uses the same ones. Don't be too harsh on me because it's something I'm working on. Like, damn I'm nb myself I should get this lol. 
> 
> Have a nice day, whatever's left of it where you are! and pls lend me some of the nice if you have spare as I am suffering™


End file.
